Somehow
by Bellsdestiny
Summary: Megan hates remembering her past, so does Drake, but their mum brings up the ides of telling Josh and Walter about the day that he left. Drake struggles to tell the past to them, so Megan does. Written to the song Somehow by Drake Bell.
1. Chapter 1

I had to write this story when I was listening to Drake Bell's song Somehow. This is basically a story about the day that Megan and Drake's dad left from Megan's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>She stares at the moon<em>

Megan sat in her bed room staring out of her window looking up at the fading night sky. It was early in the morning now and so the object that she had been looking at for the last five minutes was beginning to fade from her sight and the sky was beginning to change colour as the sun replaced the silver and white coloured object in the sky that she was so focused on.

She was staring at the moon.

She had always done that when she was younger. She remembered when she was six years old staring out at the moon, while hearing dad and mum's hushed talking. When ever she got scared she would go to Drake. He was five years older than her making him eleven. Drake would always give in and let her sleep with him as long as she promised not to tell any one else that he let her do so.

Megan hadn't done that since her dad had left them. The memory of that night haunted her still and she couldn't stand thinking off it. When ever people spoke about injuries that they had managed to get Megan always wanted to tell them to shut up and listen to the story of some one who had had to live with real injuries almost every day.

It sicken her when she saw _that_ image reappear in her mind.

She stood up from the comfort of her bed diverting her eyes away from the moon and opened her bed room door walking down the hall towards the room that she had found so much comfort in as a younger child.

She thought that she could hear music, but she shook that off, Drake wouldn't be playing his guitar this late at night Josh wouldn't allow it as they all had school tomorrow and Josh liked to get his sleep.

Carefully and quietly Megan opened the door to Drake and Josh's bed room and stepped just inside of the door. She looked around the dark, silently thanking the fact that she and Drake had managed to get their dad's good night vision. The one good thing that they had gotten from him was that fact. As she looked around she noticed Josh's bed covers rising and falling signalling that Josh was laying in bed, asleep.

But Megan couldn't see the person that she wanted to see in the room. Drake's covers were still and unmoving. Megan could see that their was no figure in under the covers and that made her panic slightly. She remembered the night before her dad left when she had heard arguing she had come straight to Drake's room for the safety that she usually found in her brother. She hurried out of the room shutting the door behind her as a memory made it's way in to her head.

_A young, sleepy Megan pushed the bed room door open carefully trying not to let any one know that she was awake. She walked in side Drake's bed room to find Drake's bed empty. She felt panic rise up in side of her as she heard more of her dad's shouting, Megan just assumed that mum and dad were talking again, probably because dad wanted the TV left on or some thing like that and mum didn't. _

_Megan ran over to Drake's bed and climbed up the ladder sitting on the covers. A minute later Drake walked in to the room and spotted Megan sat on the bed. He walked over to her and climbed the ladder joining her on the bed._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked her nicely his tone sweet and kind. Megan loved that tone when she was able to hear it, it was always able to reassure her when she needed to be._

"_Can I stay with you tonight please, mum and dad are fighting again." Megan replied, but she could see some thing in the way that Drake was looking at her that told her different, almost like Drake knew what was going on between mum and dad._

_Drake didn't seem to say any thing or fight Megan to go back to her own bed he just let her stay there. Megan heard a few sounds come from Drake as she lay in her usual position with her head resting on Drake's chest. The noises almost sounded like they were sounds of pain, almost as if Drake was in pain._

_But Megan didn't know any thing until the next day and then every thing that had happened made sense in her young head._

Megan once again heard that faint music from before. It was coming from down stairs in the living room, so that was where she headed. As she walked down the stairs in to the room she thought that she could see a figure sat on the sofa and a guitar. She smiled as she heard the strange sound and headed over to the sofa sitting down next to her brother.

"Hi." She said softly with a smile that she rarely gave to any one any more, but there was some thing about Drake that had always brought it out of her and placed it across her small face.

"Hey." Drake replied in the same soft tone a similar smile crossing his face for a moment before he went back to trying to do some thing to his guitar. Megan took the guitar off him and place her fingers where Drake's had once been and dragged her fingers down over the same string that Drake just had. The sound sounded strange and not like the sound that Drake's guitar usually made when Drake played it to her or when she over heard him and his band playing in the garage.

_Her rhythms out of tune_

"Drake," Megan said turning her head to face Drake, placing Drake's guitar down on the sofa in the small space between them. Drake turned his head to face his sister, "What's wrong with your guitar?" She asked.

"It's out of tune, that's all." Drake replied as he picked his guitar back up and continued trying to tune it again.

"It sounds really strange." Megan told her brother as he continued tuning the guitar.

"Thanks," Drake replied sarcastically before looking at Megan curiously, "What are you doing up so late?" He asked his sister as he turned to face her again for a moment before going back to tuning his guitar.

"I couldn't sleep and I was staring at the moon and that brought back lots of memories and I just wanted to see you, so I went and looked in your room for you, but you weren't there and then I heard what sounded like your guitar coming from down stairs, so I came down here to see you and speak to you." Megan explained to her brother.

"Well Megan why don't you go back up stairs to your room and go to sleep." Drake said softly to his sister.

"What are you going to do?" Megan asked.

"Stay here and try to tune my guitar and maybe watch some TV later." Drake replied.

"So why are you going to stay down here and not go to sleep?"

"I slept well earlier, but then I woke up and saw the moon, so I came down stairs with my guitar and here I am, with you, trying to tune my guitar." Drake explained to Megan who seemed to understand after her evening of sleeping had headed in the same direction and she knew why.

Six years ago today would be the day that she knew Drake hated. That their mum hated. And when she was honest, a day that even she hated.

_Memories of the past_

Megan stood and shook her head. She started to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped turning back to face her brother, "Do you want any thing from the kitchen while I'm out there?"

"No, but thanks for asking Megan." Drake replied with out looking up from his guitar.

"Your welcome." Megan said lightly as she left the living room and walked in to the kitchen. She came back in a minute later with a small glass in her hand that was half filled with a clear liquid, water.

Megan sat back down on the sofa next to Drake who after two minutes let out a sigh as Megan heard some thing break. She looked over to see that the thinnest string on Drake's guitar had broken, making Drake very annoyed as he out the guitar down, letting it lean against the sofa, picking up the TV remote and turned it on with the volume on just loud enough for both of them to hear it, but not loud enough to wake every one else who was asleep up stairs up.

"Do you remember what day today is?" Drake asked. Megan nearly froze at Drake's sentence also feeling a little upset that Drake thought that she, his younger sister, didn't remember what had happened _that _day, what today was. Megan hated to think of it.

She looked down at the glass in her hand, looking through the water in the glass to the bottom of it, almost imaging her self falling in to the bottom of that glass.

_At the bottom of her glass_

"Of course I remember Drake," Megan started as she placed her glass down and looked over at her brother seriously, Drake turning his head to look at her, "How could I forget _that_ day. How could I forget what happened. How could I forget what today is Drake. It's a day that you hate, mum hates, Drake even I hate what day today is." Megan said. Drake seemed a little shocked at Megan's outburst, but he seemed to get over it.

"Megan, I'd like to ask you to help me out with some thing." Drake said. Megan would never usually even think about saying yes, but strangely she felt that she had to. No she felt that she needed to, that she should do.

"What is it?" She asked. She had meant to ask her question harshly, but it didn't come out of her mouth that way and she was very glad that she didn't say it harshly.

"Megan, tomorrow I think that we should tell Josh and Walter, I mean they are family now and the events of tomorrow happened six years ago. They deserve to know." Drake told her nicely and it was true.

"Was this mum's idea by any chance?" She asked Drake interested to know why Drake was suddenly suggesting this to her.

"Yes," Drake replied simply before adding, "So will you tell them with mum and me. We'll only tell them if you agree to it."

Megan didn't say any thing for a minute, but then she stood realising just how early it was getting. She decided that she would get dressed and then come back down here and sit with her brother. But before she left she had one word for Drake.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter should be up soon.

Also who do you want Drake to be paired with in my next story - Josh, Mindy e.c.t. - please leave me a review or pm me.


	2. Chapter 2

Just in case any of you are confused the last chapter was set early Friday morning and this chapter is set during Friday, at school.

* * *

><p><em>And resting on her cheek<em>

When Megan was dressed and ready to go to school she made her way back down the stairs as she heard Josh, her mum and Walter getting up. She walked in to the kitchen and had breakfast before coming back into sit with Drake on the sofa.

She was about to say some thing when Josh came down the stairs talking to some one, but Megan could see from where she was sat that he was walking down the stairs by him self, so she came to the conclusion that he must be on his mobile. She saw Josh removing the phone from his ear to speak to them.

"Hey Drake, Megan." He said cheerfully.

"Hey." Drake replied.

"Hey Boob." Megan said going back to her normal ways. Josh glared at her before walking in to the kitchen to have his breakfast.

After sitting on the sofa next to her brother in silence she decided that it was time to break that, "So Drake is there any thing interesting on the TV?" She asked. She knew it was a simple question, but she hoped that it would start some form of conversation.

"Not really." Drake replied before Josh came in to the room and spoke before Megan could even open her mouth again.

"Drake are you alright to drive the car to school today?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay to drive the car, but why?" Drake asked back to his brother.

"Because Craig and Eric said they pick me up this morning, because they want to show me some thing."

"Whoa the three nerds are gonna be driving to school together."

"Shut up Megan." Josh said before going back to talking to Drake.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"Yeah I'm sure that I can drive the car to school. Now Josh move out of the way of the TV, I'm trying to watch celebrities underwater." Josh shook his head at his brothers comment before walking out of the way of the TV and out of the house.

Walter left shortly after Josh leaving just Drake, Megan and their mum who was sat at the table sorting out some paper work.

"So Drake, Megan what do you think about telling Walter and Josh about what today is for us?" Audrey asked.

Megan decided to reply before Drake could, "Yeah we'll do it." She told her mum.

"Okay well I'll see both of you later, after school." She said as she headed up stairs leaving both Drake and Megan with the hint that they had to get to school.

"Come on Megan." Drake said as he stood up and grabbed the keys to the car. Megan stood and followed her brother out of the house and to the car, she was going to walk, but she thought that Drake was giving her an offer of a lift to school, so she climbed in to the car.

Drake didn't tell her to get out he just drove her to school. Megan knew that Drake wasn't acting exactly like Drake

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well it's just, that later when we tell Josh and Walter every thing I'm slightly worried about what they will say after wards, because I don't think that either of them know any thing about dad." Drake said as he parked the car at school.

"Don't worry about it." Megan said. She knew that she had the same fears, but she had never really been that helpful to her brother before. She been very kind to him some times and she had really loved him when she was young, but even when she was young she had been mean to him some times like when she pushed him out of the window.

_The imprint of his ring_

Megan shuddered at the thoughts that entered her mind pushing them away as she climbed out of the car and headed in to the building leaving her brother sat in the car.

She soon met up with Janie and some of her other friends and they all headed to their lessons.

Megan didn't really know Mrs Hayfer. She had seen her around school and had seen her teaching a few times through windows, but she had never really met her. However she could probably tell some one an awful lot about her from what Drake always moaned about. Megan for once was not paying attention to what they were being taught as she was to focused on her thoughts.

Despite the fact that she had told Drake '_not to worry about it' _she was really worried about what would happen later her self. She knew her mum would find it easier than her and Drake to explain what happened to them in the past to Josh and Walter, however she really wanted the two of them to explain it as they also knew more than she did.

Drake knew the most and Megan only knew a little more than her mum did although she some times wished that she actually knew more, that she'd actually noticed what was going on. If she had known maybe things wouldn't have gone as far as they did.

Maybe Drake would have been able to have a pain free child hood. Maybe Drake would have been able to invite Trevor and Scotty round for tea. Maybe if she had known what was happening Drake wouldn't of had to protect her from him.

_A symbol of the weak_

Megan knew she was weak as a child, after all her own dad had said the words to her. All of the pranks and tricks she played on Drake and Josh now, weren't because she enjoyed pranking them. She continued to do it, because it made her not feel weak.

Some times Megan thought that Drake knew that that was why she did it.

Even now Drake still protected Megan from most things. And what really annoyed Megan was one thing.

Megan had never been able to protect to Drake. She wished that just for once she could protect Drake or help him in some way to make up for all of the times that he had helped and protected her, but she worried that that would never be possible.

_Commissioned by the king_

There dad had always acted like king of the house, but in Megan's eyes he was nothing of the sort. Walter, even though he could be a very big idiot at times, could be called a father or a king in her mind.

She hated to think of her biological father and since most people knew that her mum was married to Walter she would get asked the common question of _'what happened to your real dad.' _

Megan never wanted to answer with the truth, so she would just shrug her shoulders and claim that she was too young to remember much about him.

People usually took that excuse and never asked again, but Megan always felt the strong urge to punch all of the people that continued to ask her about him as she knew that she was never going to tell the truth.

She had tried to tell her self that she would never tell any one else about how father and tonight when she, her mum and Drake told Walter and Josh there was one thing that was not going to happen and one thing that was going to happen. Megan was not going to be telling any one any thing.

So she would get Drake to tell Walter and Josh every thing.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

I also have a quick question. Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his ribs or his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter which will consist of the chorus and the next verse as we look in to the day that Megan and Drake's dad left from Megan's point of view. Some of the flash back's in this chapter will have relation to my other story Cursed Past.

This part of the story is set on Friday evening after dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Did he tie you down <em>

_Did you make a sound_

Megan, Drake and Josh were sat in the living room having just finished their dinner. Audrey walked in with Walter as the pair had just washed the dishes. Megan knew that she and Drake would now have to reveal every thing and like she said earlier she was not doing any of the explaining.

"So Mum," Josh started, "What's this all about?"

"Well I thought that later on we can all watch that movie that Walter wants to watch on the TV," Megan could see Walter smile at that and heard her brother sigh from next to her. She could easily understand why though, "But before that I thought that it's about time that the two of you find out about our past before we met you as you are now our family." Audrey finished.

"But dad I thought that you told me that Audrey had told you that her husband, Megan and Drake's dad, wasn't around any more?" Josh asked confused.

"Well I wouldn't tell Walter the truth straight away as I had to think about Megan and Drake as well, but now you two can know the truth and we'll get around to where their dad is later, however you might need to hear the story first."

Megan could feel her mother's eyes look over to she and Drake, but she wasn't going to return that look this time.

"Drake do you want to start by telling your brother and dad the story." Audrey almost told her son.

"Alright." Drake replied as strongly as he could, but Megan could tell that it was that strange fake strength that Drake had used in the past all of the time that he stood up to dad. For him self. For her.

Megan could see Josh and Walter turn their attention to Drake who she could see suddenly shrink back in strength and confidence.

"Well no one really ever knew what was going on," Megan noticed the confused looks on Josh and Walter's faces as Drake spoke, "Trevor and Scottie were always there for me and they tired to help me as best as they could. Mum and Megan never really knew about what was going on until he-he-h..he" Drake stopped speaking and that worried Megan.

She looked at her brother. He was now crying and struggling to keep up his strong appearance. Audrey, Josh and Walter were at Drake's side immediately and Megan just remained sat next to him.

"Drake, Drake baby, calm down, please Drake." Audrey called to her son who was near hysteria.

_She falls to her knees_

_Screaming God please _

_Make something of me_

Megan couldn't stand seeing her brother this way. She had once before seen him like this when she was much younger. She remembered that the last time she had seen Drake like this was when she pushed him out of the window.

She told her self that she wasn't going to this this, but she felt that she had to as she saw her mum sit next to Drake and pull him in to a hug as he began to settle down again. She saw Josh and Walter's scared expressions as they had never seen Drake like this before.

"I'll tell the story." She just let the words slip off of her tongue surprised at how easy it was to say.

"What do you mean, Megan?" Josh asked as he and his dad sat back down.

"I mean that if Drake can't tell the story then I will.

"Megan are you sure that you can?" Audrey asked her daughter running a hand through Drake's hair while another rested on his back as she kept him close beginning to think that it was a bad idea to make him talk about the past.

"I don't know as much as Drake, but I do know about the day that dad left us in lot's of detail, mum and you right Josh and Walter do deserve to know the truth."

"Sweetie are you sure that you want to?" Megan gritted her teeth while her mother spoke before nodding her head, yes in reply. The room went silent apart from every one's breathing and the occasional crying that still remained from her brother as she began the story from what she thought was one of the worst days of her life.

"You see I never knew and nor did mum, but I found out when I came home from school one day. I was only six, but I was already doing lot's of clubs like gymnastics and soccer and I was going to be starting to learn the obo for my seventh birthday-" Megan spoke telling the story word for word of how her eyes had seen it and how her mind remembered it.

* * *

><p><em>Cause I never wanted anything like what I want to be right now<em>

_An angel again, an angel again,_

_Somehow_

_A six year old Megan Parker walked up to the door of her house as Janie and her mum drove away. They had dropped her home since both she and Janie did soccer, which due to some other event was cancelled for today. She wasn't expected home by her dad or Drake, so she wouldn't be surprised if the two if them were out some where. Although that seemed unlikely. The young child was about to ring the door bell when she heard a voice that she could instantly recognise as her brothers. _

_It seemed like he was afraid of some thing from the tone of his voice, however she couldn't make out what he was saying, bit if she could she would most likely have a better idea on the situation. So for once she didn't do what her dad always said and she reached in to her bag for the secret key that she hid in the secret pocket and opened the front door. She walked inside and threw her bag down on the floor. Her brothers shouting was so much louder now and she could easily hear what he was saying. He was asking some one to stop, but stop what?_

_She ran up to her brothers room quickly and opened the door not meaning to make any sound at all, but she did when she saw the sight in front of her. Drake was on the floor begging their dad to stop hitting him. She could see her brothers guitar laying broken on the floor and the sight made her gasp instantly putting Drake and their dad's attention on to her. She could she tears in her brothers eyes and hatred in her father's as he pushed past her to leave the room. _

_Megan ran over to her brother who was sat up and once again looked like the strong brother that he was. If he didn't have his shirt on she hated to think what she would see._

"_Drake-" She started weakly, however he cut her off._

"_Megan do you remember Trevor and Scottie?" He asked. Megan nodded, but she had noticed that her brothers voice sounded pained._

She remembers his old boots

"_Yeah." Her voice trembled out of fear as her brother began to speak again, but quicker this time as they both heard foot steps coming up the stairs._

"_No matter what happens next you need to phone this number," Drake told her handing her a small slip of paper with numbers on it and one word below the number in hand writing that she didn't recognise, "Tell the person who answers the word on that piece of paper."_

"_Is that it?" She asked back confused. However she didn't get to hear her brother answer her question as he pulled her closer to him. She looked over at the door to the room and saw her dad stood there. He held some thing in his hand, but she wasn't exactly sure what it was, however she could take a guess that it was some thing bad considering Drake's reaction to it._

"_I should have killed that pest of a sister of yours the day that she was born then this would never have happened." He said striking fear in Megan's heart as he pulled out the gun and pointed it towards her._

And the shotgun that he shoots

_The young girl squeezed her eyes shut and hoped for some sort of angel or a miracle to help her. She got her wish, but not how she meant. She heard the gun go off, but she never felt the bullet she only felt Drake's strong arms let go off her causing her to panic._

"_Drake," She spoke quietly almost as a question before she saw some thing that the young new would be embedded in to her mind forever._

_Her brother had taken the hit for her. The whole right side of where his rib cage was was covered in a red liquid that Megan hated to see. That was when she remembered what Drake had told her to do. She felt bad as she shuffled away not being able to remove her eyes from Drake and her dad who where now in another heated fight, Drake trying as best as he could to avoid his fathers hands._

_She moved quickly once she was out of the room grabbing the phone and dialling the number on the paper with speed that she didn't know that she had in her fingers. A voice answered with a simple 'hello' that sounded like Trevor's but it could be Scottie's as she couldn't distinguish their voices over the phone._

"_T..trouble." She read her voice shaking. She received no reply as the person on the other side of the line put the phone down making her panic even more._

And all she could takeLies at the bottom of a lake

_The next few minutes seemed to fly over Megan's head as she kneeled on the floor crying until she heard sirens and car's pulling up. She stood and saw the front door open and she smiled slightly as her mum ran over to her and pulled her close along with two people that she recognised as Trevor and Scottie and a woman who must have been their mother. _

_Many more people ran past them some wearing police uniform and some wearing medic uniforms. It seemed only seconds before they returned with Drake on a stretcher and their dad being held in handcuffs._

_The next events were a blur to the young girl as she seemed to only cry for the next days that came after the terrible events._

* * *

><p>Megan didn't understand how she wasn't now crying. She could see that her mum had tears at the corner of her eyes and she could see that Drake was still crying and Josh and Walter were equally as close to tears.<p>

When she looked at Drake though the two managed to catch each others eyes and in them Megan could see that Drake was proud of her for telling every one the first part of the story that he couldn't.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.

Sorry again for the late update.


End file.
